galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rings
'Rings' is a part of the 'Julian Melyurélov: Adventures' story arc. It is the first installment in the series and features 20-year-old Milurian Lieutenant Julian Melyurélov . Story "Sir! We have just arrived in the Muscrina system!" "Do not initiate attack. We have yet to see the rest of our fleet." Lieutenant Julian Melyurélov was in his 20s and was a crewman in the Milurian ''Freedom'' class flagship,'' MIS Liberator'' , under the command of Admiral Neerlan. Melyurélov was a trusted ally and friend to the Admiral, so he had quickly become the Admiral's closest lieutenant. The Liberator ''was a sleek, beautiful battleship with twenty laser batteries; ten fitted onto each side of the ship, with four disablers and seven main docking bays. It had 3 large and 10 smaller ion engines. Its hull was made of strong Leronium-Poquentum alloys and proudly bore the Imperial emblem. The ''Liberator ''slowly cruised through the Muscrina system, waiting for the rest of the fleet. As it sailed across the dark ocean known as space, Melyurélov noticed that a Muscratite Destroyer class mega-frigate had just completed an orbit around the planet and was right in front of the ''Liberator's scopes - the cruiser could probably notice that a Milurian Freedom ''class starship was about to enter the planet's orbit. "Admiral, sir, with all due respect, a ''Destroyer ''class mega-frigate has us on its scopes. I think we should open fire, if you ask me," Melyurélov said, worried. "I believe you are right," replied Neerlan. "All crew to their battle stations!!!" The sirens began wailing, and the crew of the ''Liberator ''immediately responded by maniacally running to their assigned defence posts. Shields Administration Officer Mirina Rantinyo declared that the shields were being charged when the bridge was wracked by a near-mind-blowing explosion. A few seconds later, the ship began rumbling as a series of Muscratite docking pods' Entrance Spikes pierced into the hull, as if the strong metal alloy was nothing but Requishe meat. "Seal the bridge!" shouted Neerlan. The bridge crew immediately set about attempting to close off the elevator door leading to the bridge chambers. The blast doors were about to lock when they were blasted apart by Muscratite rocket launchers. Everyone within 1 metre of the door were killed instantly. Including Rantinyo. She was the only one on the bridge who could operate the shields of the ''Liberator, and the shield consoles needed an operator to charge the shields. The Liberator ''was therefore vulnerable to enemy ship fire. "Sir? What now?" asked one of the crew members before he was shot dead by what seemed like the Muscratite equivalent to a Magnum. The Admiral expertly grabbed out his pistol and shot dead four Muscratites. "Initiate Protocol Six-oh-nine! Repeat! Initiate Protocol Six-oh--ARGH!" Neerlan fell to the ground, with three plasma bullets sticking to his back. Neerlan's death would mean... Melyurélov would automatically become the new commanding officer of the ''Liberator's crew. Neerlan had said it himself. Only, he didn't want that. He was happy with his present rank. Melyurélov angrily grabbed his automatic rifle and completely mauled the remaining Muscratite soldiers. He then rushed to his superior officer's side. "You're gonna be okay, Admiral. I promise," trembled Melyurélov. "Do not worry, Julian," replied Neerlan, weakly, almost soothingly. "I shall be alright... in the care of the heavens above our universe, above all universes... as I have said... previously... I have named you my successor as Admiral of the Liberator, should I fall in battle or die of some other cause. Well, we are in this scenario now..." Melyurélov shook his head quickly, with tears welling in his eyes. "No, sir. Don't die." "I... am dying... Please... stay by my side... to the end." "Of course, Admiral. But I should take you to the medics--" "No. The medics cannot stop this. Goodbye, Admiral ''Julian Melyurélov. Take care of the ''Liberator for me." moaned the Admiral. "Nuh... Goodbye, Admiral." "Goodbye... friend..." Admiral Quincius Neerlan's head fell back, and his eyes closed. He was dead. Because Protocol 609 was initiated, the ship's fighters' crewmen were racing to pilot their fighters into the defensive 'Electron' manouvers involved in this battle protocol. The twenty-four fighters were now speeding around the cruiser -- like the electrons of an atom. Meanwhile, the replacement crew members worked to set a course for the place whence they came: home -- it had become apparent that the rest of the fleet were destroyed in a warpspace bomb. The medics also came into the bridge to take the dead away. However, the ship still had no shield operator. The Muscratite mega-frigate prepared to fire its death-ray: one blast, and the Liberator ''plus its crew would be pulverised unceremoniously. That day, the Muscratites were unlucky. The mega-frigate's death-ray malfunctioned, and instead, the generator fired upon itself, thus accidentally destroying the Muscratite ship in an ugly implosion. The? ''Liberator, with its fighters, then disappeared into the depths of warpspace. Although it wasn't intended, several hours later, the? ''Liberator? ''went out of warpspace, arriving in an... uncharted system. "What's wrong? Where's Miypria?!" asked Melyurelov. "We're in an uncharted system, Admiral." replied an officer... Category:'Julian Melyurélov: Adventures' Story Arc Category:Articles by User:WikiBuilder1147